


In For A Pound

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clit Slapping, Dirty Talk, F/M, Object Insertion, Riding Crops, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: I’ll send more but for now... Dom!Jensen and a crop. Do the thing girl 😘





	In For A Pound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dean_winchesters_bacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_winchesters_bacon/gifts).



This is a follow up to [In For A Penny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151346). You don’t need to have read Penny, but you should. ;-)

Her brother is marrying a man from British Columbia. The wedding will be in Vancouver. It’s only 3-months away and she feels a sudden rush of adrenaline. The weather will be a respite from New York at that time of the year, for sure.

And… he did leave his number with a note – old school scrawled it on the morning paper by her coffee machine.

_Thanks for last night – we both needed it. If you’re ever in Vancouver, give me a holler._

_x – J_

She sits at her desk, chewing the edge of her upper lip as she contemplates whether or not to give him a holler. Was he just being polite? She chuckles at how _not_ polite he was after her door closed behind them.

_“Can’t wait to get on my dick, can you?”_

She shivers, thinking about his hands and his mouth – his words and the bruises he left behind. The way he talked to her and handled her. She never knew she needed what he gave her that night.

_“Pick up your towel, smartass, things’re ‘bout to get messy.”_

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and exhales, then taps the dictate function.

“Jensen, it’s Tori – from New York?”

She stops talking and clears her throat, realizing that dictation won’t pick up her intonation. She starts over. “Jensen, hi, it’s Tori from last winter at the Candons’ party. You bought a painting from me and came to my place for coffee after.”

She pauses and nods. His wife knows about his extra-curricular activities, but his co-workers may not, and she won’t be the one to out him.

“I’ll be in Vancouver for a wedding August 31st, coming in a few days early. If you have some time, shoot me a text or call.”

She reads and re-reads the text then hits send before she can think too much more about it. She leaves her phone when she gets up for another cup of coffee. Her watch buzzes against her wrist. She holds her breath and looks down at the tiny screen.

_“Hey, yeah, I’d love to see you. Send me your itinerary.”_

She blinks a few times, relief washing over her. She sends the requested information from her phone, and within minutes he replies.

“ _I’ll meet you at your hotel at 8pm on Wednesday. When you check in, text me the room number and leave a key at the desk. I want you naked on your bed, on top of the covers.”_

She stares at the screen, realizing after a good 30-seconds have passed that her mouth is hanging open and she’s starting to drool. She snaps her mouth shut and tries to steady her breathing. Then she types a quick reply.

_“Yes, sir.”_

His reply?

_“Good girl.”_

~~~~~~~

He keyed in and she was exactly as he ordered. She dimmed the lights, though, but he didn’t seem to notice or care.

“Look at you,” he says, dragging the leather tip of the riding crop from her ankle to her hip, slow and feather-light. “You even waxed for me?” He teases, traversing her hip to her belly and down between her legs. She tenses, starts to close them on instinct.

“Oh, no, honey,” he says, smacking the insides of her thighs with the leather tongue. “Keep ‘em open. I’m gonna spank your dirty pussy with this crop and you’re gonna like it.”

He stands over her, shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows, tails tucked into his wool pants, belt neatly fastened. His watch glints in the low light when he twists his wrist and lightly smacks her already distended clit.

“You want this so bad,” he says, rubbing the leather downward, teasing her hole, getting it slick then rising it to smack her clit again twice in rapid succession.

She can’t breathe; she’s gasping for air.

He leans over her, still working the tongue of the crop where she’s wet, barely slipping inside before rubbing her stinging bundle of nerves. “Slow down, don’t think, just breathe,” he whispers in her ear. “You’re gonna come like this, from this crop battering your pretty little clit. And then I’ll fill you up nice and tight, ok?”

She nods and takes control of her breath again. She lets her legs relax, lets her knees fall open. She unclenches her hands from the comforter and just breathes.

“That’s good,” he whispers, rubbing harder, pushing the leather inside, pulling it out then angling three broad, wet slaps over her clit and her pussy lips. She yelps, thrusts up into the sting, opens her legs wider.

“Oh, _god_ , yes,” she moans.

“Wider,” he says, and she spreads her legs so wide, her toes are at the edges of the king-sized bed. Then he’s laying thick, lazy slaps over her, periodically dipping the tip inside for more. “You’re gonna come any second. You’re so red and swollen. Can’t wait to fuck this luscious hole.”

He splays a hand over her belly, thumb spans to middle fingertip from one hip bone to the other, so he’s holding her in place as he rubs _just_ inside before dragging out and smacking her over and over until she’s screaming his name, coming loud and hard.

She’s still trying to catch her breath as she hears his belt clang open and his pants drop to the floor. He doesn’t bother unbuttoning his linen shirt, he just pulls it over his head.

He rolls her to her belly and pulls her until her ass is in the air.

“Should spank this red too, but I need to be inside you now.” And then he’s bare, kneeing her open wide, holding her to the mattress between her shoulders as he pushes inside her. “Oh, _fuck_ , yes,” he swears before pulling out then setting a steady rhythm.

And all she can do is take it – and love every minute of it.


End file.
